


A Good Night

by Miraculous_MariChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_MariChat/pseuds/Miraculous_MariChat
Summary: A charity ball takes place and the two heroes go.Post-Reveal. Pre-Relationship.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	A Good Night

The sky was swiftly becoming dark as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. The evening stars began to twinkle in the sky and cast a soft glow on the city of Paris. Sitting atop the balcony roof of her parents’ bakery, Marinette sat with an open sketchbook in her lap. The current page was blank as she taped her pencil against her chin. Her company for the evening was sitting just beside her, stretched out on her lawn chair. She groaned in frustration and none other than Chat Noir himself opened an eye to look at her.  
“What’s wrong, Purrincess?”  
She sighed heavily.  
“I’m trying to design a new dress but I can’t think of anything.”  
He came over to where she sat and looked at the blank page.  
“What’s it for anyway?”  
“For Ladybug. That big charity ball we’re going to. I don’t have the money for an expensive dress. So I’m going to make it.”  
He nodded and smiled.  
“I love the idea.”  
She smiled back at him.  
“Whatever you design, you’ll look beautiful in.”  
“Thanks, Chat.”

It took a little more than 7 weeks, but Marinette had done it. She had completed her dress. It was a tricky one, with all the little black gems she had used that slowly faded into her iconic spots over a deep red, silky skirt. The bodice, completely covered in the black gems, had a sweetheart neckline. The dress was sleeveless and would match the deep red gloves she had designed from the extra fabric. The matching mask, eloquently designed to match the dress in a more subtle way, lay on her desk.   
The day of the charity ball was tomorrow and she was looking forward to the chance to show off the dress she had worked so tirelessly on. When the day came, she grabbed her things, transformed into Ladybug, and made her way to Le Grande Paris.   
Once she arrived, she was escorted to a room to change. Making sure to block the cameras’ view, she changed and got herself ready. When evening came, she put her mask on. Marinette took a deep breath before she knocked on the door of the adjoining rooms.  
Chat opened the door, dressed in a black suit with a sage green shirt, black tie, and black mask with matching green accents. The suit was perfectly tailored to suit him and it was all she could do to keep her heart in her chest. For a moment, they just stared at each other, looking the other over with gentle, loving eyes. Then Chat gave her a sweet smile and she felt her knees grow weak.  
“You look lovely, M’Lady.”  
She blushed softly beneath her mask, smiling at him.  
“So do you.”  
Their eyes met, the feelings they could not convey aloud lost in the distance between them. A knock at her door made them both jump and smile nervously at each other. She went to open the door as Chat entered her room. The event coordinator announced that the guests had arrived and they were ready for the pair to join them in the ballroom. She turned to find Chat beside her, his arm extended to her.  
“Shall we do the honors of gracing them with our presence?”  
She giggled as she took his arm, a soft blush on her cheeks.  
“Yes.”  
They made their way downstairs, appearing at the door in time to be introduced. The crowd cheered and applauded, causing both heroes to blush. Among the older reporters, Marinette spotted Alya. She gently nudged Chat, who was talking to Nadja Chamack. He looked over and smiled, saying goodbye to the reporter before following her to Alya.  
“Hey! You run the Ladyblog!”  
Alya practically squealed with excitement.  
“Yes! I love what you guys do! Can I get a quick interview?”  
“Take all the time you need,” Chat said, placing a hand on Ladybug’s waist, a move that didn’t go unnoticed by everyone. She gave him a look, which he returned with a sly smile. Ignoring him, Marinette focused on the questions being asked of her from her best friend. They answered each one until Alya was satisfied, moving to head to where the music was starting. Chat extended his hand to her and she took it, smiling. They danced together, and apart, until both of them were hungry. They excused themselves and went in search of the hors d'oeuvres.  
“I’m glad we came to this,” Chat said softly.  
“Really? I thought you would hate it.”  
He chuckled low in his throat, a sound that made her heart race.  
“No. Not with you here.”  
She felt herself blush and refused to cover her cheeks with her gloved hands. Instead, she looked away from Chat’s tender gaze and wicked smile. They didn’t get another moment alone together till after the ball was over. The evening had passed in fun with dancing, good food, and lots of questions. When Chat appeared back at her side, she smiled up at him. He offered her his arm and the two made their way back to their respective rooms. Marinette was tired and ready for bed. But a knock sounded at her door and she moved to answer it. Chat stood outside with a wide smile.  
“Sorry. I forgot something.”  
Before she could ask, his lips landed on hers. He quickly pulled away, looking at her with all the love in the world.  
“Good night M’Lady.”  
And it was indeed a good night.


End file.
